myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Myra für AutorInnen
thumb|right|300px|Autor beim Schreiben (PD). Wir suchen Menschen, die gern schreiben Wir suchen Menschen, die gern schreiben...so beginnen viele oft ganzseitige Anzeigen, für Schreiblehrgänge und andere Fernkurse. Der Satz gilt aber auch für uns: Wir suchen Menschen, die gerne Fantasy schreiben und die Interesse daran haben, ihre Schreibe, ihre Geschichten oder Gedichte, ihre Stories oder ihre kompletten Romane (etwa von NaNoWriMo - siehe dort) in eine ganze lebendige Welt - und eben in das SharedWorld-Projekt MYRA - einzubringen. Was bieten wir Auch bei uns kannst du jeden Monat etwas neues schreiben, bekommst Feedback, Lob und Kritik, kannst deine Geschichten, anstatt sie nur für die Schublade oder die Festplatte zu schreiben, in unserem Rahmen veröffentlichen und hier begeisterte LeserInnen dafür finden. MYRA ist eine Welt, die wir uns gemeinsam erschreiben. Für dich kann es ein guter Einstieg zum erfolgreichen Schreiben sein, so wie für andere zuvor: * Christian Kathan hat hier seine Phantasie viele Jahre lang ausgelebt bevor er den William Voltz-Award gewann und die erste Buchveröffentlichung hatte, * Christel Scheja hat für diese Welt mehr geschrieben als Hundert andere zusammen genommen: Neben mehreren Tausend Schreibmaschinenseiten mit Weltbeschreibung ("Kulturberichte") auch viele Hunderte Seiten mit Geschichten, Stories und Handlungszyklen, in der Kulturhoheit eigener Reiche ebenso wie in einem "Diebeswelt" ähnlichen Geschichtenprojekt. All dies Vorübungen zur ersten Veröffentlichung in einem Buch, gefolgt von mehreren professionellen Romanen in der Aventurien-Reihe von "Das Schwarze Auge" (DSA). * Kai Meyer (Alchemist, Merle- und Wolkenvolk-Trilogie, Arkadien) hat auf dieser Welt erste von der Mythor-Serie beeinflusste Geschichten geschrieben lange bevor er sein erstes professionelles Buch veröffentlichte, dem viele folgten.thumb|right|300px|Kreativ schreiben - und bei MYRA veröffentlichen! Wir können dir nicht versprechen, dass du Beststeller verkaufen wirst nachdem du bei unserem SharedWorld Projekt MYRA mitmachst, aber wir können dir jetzt schon sagen dass deine Geschichten hier gelesen werden, geschätzt werden, und immer besser werden. Du hast schon etwas geschrieben, weisst aber nicht ob es nach Myra passt? Wir sind dabei, einen Wegweiser zu erarbeiten, wie du Fantasy-Geschichten die an eine bestimmte aussermyranische (zB irdische) Kultur angelehnt sind, einfach auf Myra ansiedeln kannst. Für viele Kulturen von Altertum und Mittelalter gibt es Analogien auf Myra, die sich als Hintergrund eignen. Römisch? Persisch? Aztekisch? Piraten? Barbaren? 1001-Nacht? Amerikanische Indianer? Byzantiner? Düsteres Irland oder finsteres Japan? Schottland? Geht alles. Fabelwesen und nichtmenschliche Rassen? Sind seltener, doch es gibt auch Reiche für Zwerge und Elfen, Orks und Dunkelelfen gibt es ebenso wie Zentauren... und wir helfen dir mit den Anpassungen soweit nötig. Aktuelle Ausschreibung thumb|350px|Bis 22.10. winkt euch ein sicherer Platz mit einem Fantasy-Text zum Jahr des RabenFällt Euch zum Jahr des Raben ein High #Fantasy Text ein, der nicht auf der Erde spielt sondern auf MYRA spielen könnte? Dann ran an die Tasten! Oder zu "Dämmerung", "Flut", "Licht/Leuchter" oder "Tausch"? Oder zum aktuellen Jahr der Raupe? Hier winkt all denen deren Texte (Stories, Gedichte oder Märchen) auf Myra passen ein Platz in der gedruckten Taschenbuch-Anthologie oder (wenn das Taschenbuch voll ist) dem nächsten Storyzine. Call for Stories: Wir suchen noch Fantasy-Texte (Stories, Gedichte, Märchen) zum aktuellen Motto: "Jahr des Raben" oder den vergangenen Jahren, zu Dämmerung, Flut, Licht, oder Tausch. Voraussetzung: Nicht weniger als eine halbe, nicht mehr als 30 Manuskript-Seiten, Nicht auf der Erde angesiedelt, ohne moderne Technik und ohne die Rechte Dritter zu verletzen, so dass die Storie auf MYRA - http://myra.wikia.com - angesiedelt werden kann. Aktueller Abgabeschluss ist der 22.10.2019 (Verlängerung nicht ausgeschlossen) Veröffentlichung passender Beiträge erfolgt unter der Creative Commons Lizenz CCBYNCSA im nächsten MYRA-Kulturtaschenbuch solange Seiten-Vorrat reicht, sonst im nächsten MYRA-Storyzine "Runenrolle" des gemeinnützigen Vereins der Freunde Myras VFM e.V. Ihr bekommt natürlich ein feines gedrucktes Belegexemplar. Und ausserdem werden wir, soweit ihr das mögt, alles andere was Ihr geschrieben habt gnadenlos positiv bewerben, und diejenigen die eine passende Geschichte (oder Szene) geschrieben haben öffentlich loben und preisen. Beiträge an karcanon (at) projektmyra .de Fragen und Antworten zur aktuellen Ausschreibung Ab wann darf ich etwas einsenden? Natürlich könnt ihr sofort schon Beiträge einsenden - eine erste Rückmeldung von uns im laufenden Wettbewerb zu bis dahin eingegangenen Texten gibt es aber erst nach mehreren Wochen - etwa ob der Text in Frage kommt, ob noch Änderungen notwendig wären oder ob der Text für uns nicht in Frage kommt. Was heisst "erster Annahmeschluss"? Wir versprechen dass wir alle geeigneten Beiträge die bis 12.04. eingehen veröffentlichen werden. Nach dem 22.10. hoffen wir genügend geeignete Beiträge beisammen zu haben - falls nicht werden wir Verlängerungen ankündigen, spätere Stichtage, die sicherstellen sollen dass wir noch dieses Jahr veröffentlichen können. Was bekomme ich von Euch? Kein Geld. Was du von uns bekommst ist ein kleines, feines gedrucktes Exemplar der Veröffentlichung (des Storytaschenbuchs (MBM) oder bei zuvielen geeigneten Beiträgen des Storyzines (Runenrolle)) frei Haus (ausser du möchtest stattdessen lieber eine digitale Version, ein eBook), jedenfalls ein Belegexemplar als deine Vergütung. Egal ob dein Text eine Seite oder 30 Seiten lang ist. Was bekommt Ihr dafür von mir? Auch kein Geld. Wir sind kein "Selfpublishing-Verlag" für "Autor auf Eigene Kosten" (AEK), wie Umberto Eco die Zuschussverlage in seinem Roman "Das Foucaultsche Pendel" nennt. Sondern einen Fantasy-Text von mindestens 1/2 Seite und maximal 30 Seiten. Und das Recht diesen, falls er auf MYRA passt, zu veröffentlichen. Du sicherst uns verbindlich zu dass dein Text keine Rechte Dritter verletzt und stellst uns von allen Ansprüchen Dritter frei. Was du uns (anders als anderen Anthologie-Herausgebern) nicht zusichern musst ist dass der Text noch nirgendwo veröffentlicht ist oder in nächster Zeit nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht wird - denn das ist beides für uns okay. Welche Rechte werden übertragen? Das nichtausschliessliche Recht, diesen Text in gedruckter und digitaler Form nichtkommerziell zu veröffentlichen. Alle kommerziellen Rechte behältst ausschliesslich du, und du kannst den Text auch selbst für andere Wettbewerbe oder Anthologien einreichen oder irgendwo im Netz veröffentlichen. Du kannst damit eigentlich alles machen, ausser uns das Recht nehmen, den Text unsererseits in unserer Sammlung von Texten nichtkommerziell anzubieten, egal ob seit der Einreichung durch dich 2 oder 200 Monate vergangen sind. Rechtlich heisst die entsprechende Creative Commons Lizenz: CC-BY-NC-SA ("Der Lizenzgeber kann diese Freiheiten nicht widerrufen solange Sie sich an die Lizenzbedingungen halten.") https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/deed.de Und weil die Fantasy-Welt MYRA sehr auf das Sechseck setzt, noch eine sechste Frage: Was heisst eigentlich "für Myra geeignet"? Myra ist eine sehr vielfältige Fantasy-Welt. Von Schneewittchen bis Conan passen sehr viele Stories auf diese Welt, die technisch allerdings über Altertum und Mittelalter nicht hinaus geht. Damit eine Story nach Myra passt darf sie primär mal nicht auf der Erde spielen - und auch nicht auf einer konkreten anderen Welt. Keine Rolle spielt dagegen wie das Land heisst in dem dein Text spielt, das darf heissen wie es will solange es (siehe 4.) keine Rechte Dritter verletzt. Ein ganz einfacher Weg woran man in einem Text erkennt dass er auf Myra spielt sind die sechs Himmelsrichtungen - statt Norden "Machairas", das Zeichen des Schwerts, statt Süden "Ophis", das Zeichen der Schlange. Statt nördlich zB "schwertwärts", statt südlich zB "schlangenwärts". Falls deine Story ansonsten nach Myra passt aber die deutschen Himmelsrichtungen enthält, werden wir dich vermutlich bitten, diese Begriffe in deinem Text zu ändern. Ansonsten wenn deine Story grossartig ist aber nicht ganz passt werden wir Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen ob der 'passend gemacht' werden kann oder nicht. Also gilt erstmal: Nur Mut - schick uns deinen Text, dann reden wir drüber. Noch Fragen? Kannst du per Email an karcanon (at) projektmyra .de oder in MyraPedia oder Facebook stellen. Dein MYRA-Roman als Buch Wenn du einen Roman schreibst, der auf dieser Welt spielt oder (etwa weil es nur einen kleinen Handlungsort braucht) in die Fantasy-Welt MYRA eingepasst werden kann - unser Lektorat hilft dabei ebenso wie beim Ausmerzen von Schreib-, Komma- und Logik-Fehlern - dann kümmern wir uns um die Veröffentlichung als eBook und als gedrucktes Buch auf Papier. Mit richtiger ISBN, mit gedruckten Exemplaren für National- und Landesbibliothek, mit gedrucktem Exemplar für Dich und, was nicht unwichtig ist, komplett ohne Kosten für dich. Im Gegenteil - nicht nur dass das alles, vom Lektorat über den Digitalsatz zum Buchcover, dich nichts kostet, sondern du bekommst auch einen Prozentsatz Gewinnbeteiligung von den verkauften Büchern. Was wir nicht bieten können ist über all unsere Eigenleistung hinaus noch ein Vorschuss auf künftige Verkäufe. Aber wenn dein auf MYRA spielender Roman so grossartig ist dass auch grössere Verlage sich darum reissen würden, dann kümmern wir uns auch um die Vermittlung an einen größeren Verlag und/oder eine Literatur-Agentur, die das besser kann als wir Myraner. Ist das ein Angebot?